


Love Me Harder

by Lithium012



Series: VIXX Master/Slave Collection [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Cake, Cat Ears, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Leo's birthday yeee, M/M, Spanking, fucking competitions, fucking in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: The second part of this series; I guess.“Hongbin,” Jaehwan says. “Taekwoon’s birthday is this week. And for it, we’re going to do what he wants.”“Taekwoon said… what did you want again?”“No pain, just pleasure,”





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy!!! Happy birthday to the very lovely @taekhwanbin on twitter!! I'm sorry for uploading this 10 days late but, ayy!
> 
> Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with BDSM. And fucking competitions

Hongbin has no clue how he managed to, not only score a place to live, but also, score two amazing people who literally dote on him. Well, ‘doting’ is rather questionable – teasing him till he goes insane with lust seems more appropriate. Too bad there isn’t a word for that. Either way, he doesn’t fully mind it at all. However, there’s still something that nags him in the back of his mind; but he couldn’t remember what.

Jaehwan walks in, running his hands over Hongbin’s back, peering over the younger. “What are you doing?” Hongbin can feel the weight of Jaehwan, all god knows how many pounds. Under him, Hongbin feels tiny.

“Cutting… apples.” Trying to focus on his task proves to be harder when Jaehwan slips his hand into Hongbin’s loose sweatpants. Hongbin shakes, placing the knife down and groaning when Jaehwan runs his fingers up the length of his cock. Suddenly, he feels Jaehwan pull away, leaving Hongbin hard and frustrated.

Two weeks of unresolved sexual tension within him curtesy of his two housemates. From Taekwoon kissing him breathless to Jaehwan fingering him in the kitchen, each time, Hongbin wasn’t allowed to come. The constant teasing drives him crazy that sometimes he wants to break that one rule in his contract.

Hongbin sneaks into his room, after Jaehwan leaves the kitchen (the first real room he had) and bites into his pillow. His mind overdriven with lust, desire and want. He’s been wanting to come for the the last two weeks.

The feeling overwhelms him, but he isn’t able to act on it. Not when his bedroom door opens and Taekwoon and Jaehwan walk in. The door closes softly behind them, causing the younger to jerk his head up. He licks his lips, staring at the two men.

They have their hands behind their backs; Jaehwan grins, his tongue peeking out and wetting his lips. Taekwoon remains stoic, his thoughts impossible to read. “Hongbin,” Jaehwan says. “Taekwoon’s birthday is this week. And for it, we’re going to do what he wants.”

Hongbin blinks up at them, confused. His mind doesn’t register the words for a moment. That is till he sees his collar again, the pink one with the heart shaped lock. But there’s a minor upgrade to it; instead of the lock, he sees a little bell on it.

He licks his lips, wondering what they have in store for him. His fingers dig into the blanket as he feels Taekwoon’s long fingers brush against his neck, securing the collar into place. A shiver goes down Hongbin’s spine, shooting little pleasurable stars across his back muscles. Hopefully, this will make up for all the teasing they’ve done to him.

“Hongbinnie,” Jaehwan says, placing the pink cat ears on top of Hongbin’s head. “Taekwoon said… what did you want again?”

“No pain, just pleasure,” Taekwoon answers as he glides Hongbin’s pant and underwear off. He tugs on the boy’s shirt, discarding it somewhere in the room. He leans down, nipping Hongbin’s shoulder, kissing up his neck.

Hongbin has never experienced this kind of love before. The sex he had before meeting these two was always rough, painful, soul killing. Now, he feels himself melt under Taekwoon’s embrace. His eyes fluttering shut as his legs were lifted over Jaehwan’s shoulders.

Jaehwan takes his sweet time working Hongbin open, till he’s a trembling mess under Taekwoon’s embrace. Taekwoon cards his fingers through Hongbin’s hair, kissing his neck and hitting all those sensitive nerves.

Hongbin whines at the loss of Jaehwan’s fingers, only to have something else probing at his entrance. A small plug goes into him with ease, a long fluffy tail trails behind him.

“You look so cute,” Taekwoon murmurs, running his lips over Hongbin’s skin. “Such a cute little kitten.” Hongbin feels his skin heating up, perhaps from the compliment, perhaps from Taekwoon’s lips dancing over his skin. Or maybe, it’s the way Jaehwan uses his fingers to pluck and tease all the sensitive nerve endings on Hongbin’s body.

Either way, the pleasure builds like a starting fire.

Hongbin squirms when he feels Jaehwan’s fingers reaching in between his thighs, drawing small circles. Each one gets closer and closer to the area he wants to be touched the most, only for the stimulation to travel elsewhere.

He whimpers when he feels Taekwoon’s fingers on his nipples, rolling the bud between his forefinger and thumb. He digs his fingers into Taekwoon’s side, biting his lower lip and arching off. Below him, he feels Jaehwan teasing his thighs. Hongbin groans when he feels something cold tighten around his balls.

“Taekwoon,” Jaehwan says, leaving kisses on Hongbin’s shaking thighs. “Doesn’t want you to come too early. After all, it _is_ his birthday.” Hongbin whimpers, body shaking from the pleasure and want and desire.

Taekwoon wraps his arms around Hongbin’s middle, placing one last kiss on his cheek. “You’re going to have so much fun.” Hongbin trembles with sheer anticipation; throat dry from excitement. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

~***~

Taekwoon said he wanted to feed Hongbin cake, but only if Hongbin’s hands were behind his back and he was sitting on Jaehwan’s lap. So, here they are. Sitting on the sofa, with a small piece of cake in Taekwoon’s hands as he watches Hongbin sit on Jaehwan’s lap.

Hongbin, looking small in against Jaehwan, has his hands handcuffed behind his back. His cheeks are red, looking embarrassed as their curtains are opened just enough to give Hongbin a thrill, but not enough for someone to peer in. Jaehwan has one hand on the youngest’s middle, and the other hand reaching in between his legs and pulling out his fluffy tail.

Taekwoon is sad to see it go, but it must be done. He’s at least happy that the cat ears and collar are still on the boy. Taekwoon decides that Hongbin looks good in pink cat ears. They match his fading pink hair. He relishes in the soft moans Hongbin makes when the plug is removed. He loves watching him squirm in Jaehwan’s lap, trying to get comfortable. He loves the look of utter desire and want when he tells Hongbin to ride Jaehwan, slowly. Taekwoon leans forward and gives Hongbin a small kiss, helping him into position.

He watches Jaehwan pour a liberal amount of lube onto his cock, stroking it. “Hongbinnie,” Taekwoon says. “Are you okay with this?” Hongbin nods, cheeks still aflame. Taekwoon smiles, kissing him again, before helping him sink down on Jaehwan’s cock.

It’s extremely fun watching Hongbin throw his head back, resting on Jaehwan’s shoulder as he sinks down. Jaehwan completely disappearing inside of him. Taekwoon likes the look on Jaehwan’s face too, the look of wanting to bend the youngest over the closest surface and fuck him till he’s sobbing and begging for more. But, alas, today is Taekwoon’s day and he wants everyone to go slow.

Jaehwan reaches up and gently pushes Hongbin’s head up, to face Taekwoon. “Open your mouth.” Hongbin, looking at them through his sweaty hair, obeys. The first taste of cool cream and soft, squishy cake enters his mouth, overwhelming his taste buds. When he swallows it down, Jaehwan bucks up, yanking a moan from the youngest.

And this continues till that little slice is gone.

By then, Hongbin is a quivering mess in Jaehwan’s lap. His legs shaking and his head hanging forward. His body trembles as Jaehwan rolls his hips up one last time, a low moan vibrating through. Taekwoon places the plate down and moves forward, lifting Hongbin’s head up to face him. The younger’s eyes plead with Taekwoon, begging for something more than this slow torture.

But Taekwoon knows better than to give into his puppy dog eyes.

He runs his thumb over Hongbin’s lower lip, coaxing him to open them. And Hongbin obeys, opening his mouth and wetting Taekwoon’s thumb. His lips are soft to the touch, like rose petals. Taekwoon takes the opportunity to kiss all the breath away, feeling Hongbin moan into his mouth as his hips move slightly, just enough to feel Jaehwan against that one spot that drives him insane.

“You’re being such a bad kitten,” Jaehwan whispers. “Trying to pleasure yourself while kissing Taekwoon. I can feel your muscles tightening.” Taekwoon breaks the kiss, watching salvia roll down Hongbin’s chin and onto his chest.

Hongbin swallows. “Ha… I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Taekwoon, what do you think we should do?” Jaehwan places his chin on Hongbin’s shoulder, feeling the other shake. But he isn’t entirely sure if it’s a normal thing; considering how much he shook the first couple of times they fucked him or how he’d shake whenever he wandered around the house cleaning. As if he’s scared of horrific punishment that will never come. 

Taekwoon’s eyes look over the boy, tapping his chin. “Hongbin, what do you think is appropriate?” Hongbin’s eyes grow wide, his trembling ceases for a short moment. He swallows, ducking his head down and mumbling something. Jaehwan strains to hear.

“What was that?”

“Um…” Hongbin swallows, not looking up. “I guess… you could—” It takes a moment for him to collect his thoughts, as if they’re fragmented. Disappearing all over the place and fading away. “Spank me.” The two dominants look at each other, then back at their submissive. A grin flash across Jaehwan’s face.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Taekwoon asks, running his hands through Hongbin’s hair again. “Confirm it.”

Hongbin nods. “Yes, yes,” he says. “That is what I want.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon looks over at Jaehwan, a darken smile flashing across the younger’s face. “Jaehwan.”

“Don’t worry, Hongbinnie,” Jaehwan says, kissing up Hongbin’s neck, sucking a small hickey at the base. “I’ll take very good care of you. Just remember your safe word.”

~***~

Hongbin grips the chair in front of him, as Taekwoon holds his back against the kitchen table. Jaehwan looms somewhere behind him, dragging the leather crop over Hongbin’s back. He watches Hongbin shiver, as if wanting this for a very long time. Jaehwan smirks, realizing he’d just been played by. No matter, it’s still something he likes to do. He likes the red that’ll decorate Hongbin’s skin later. He likes having Hongbin not be able to walk for a couple days, only to be pampered by him and Taekwoon.

Jaehwan, as much of a sadist he is, loves that. The look of adoration in the youngest’s eyes has butterflies floating through his stomach. Taekwoon looks up, nodding.

Jaehwan grabs the small container of massage oil, running his fingers over the plush muscle. He listens to the soft moans coming from Hongbin as he kneads the muscle, rubbing the oil in, as if preparing it for a roast. Then, he warns Hongbin, bringing the riding crop down. The first smack echoes loudly through the kitchen.

The chair Hongbin’s holding begins to shake and Taekwoon asks if Hongbin is okay.

“Ah… D-Do I have to count…?” Hongbin asks, his voice wavering. “L-Like last time.”

“Only if you want to,” Jaehwan says, bringing it down again. A small whimper escapes Hongbin’s mouth as a shaky “Two” is said. Jaehwan frowns, looking back over at Taekwoon; who nods, motioning him to continue. Who is Jaehwan to disobey? He brings the crop down again and again. Till Hongbin’s bottom is completely red and tears stream down his face.

Taekwoon holds up his hand, wiping Hongbin’s face with the other. “Are you okay?” He sees Hongbin give a short nod, a raspy voice telling both that he is indeed okay.

Jaehwan stares, frustrated with the lack of sounds he knows Hongbin can make. Something is holding the younger back, and neither one of them knows what. Taekwoon removes his hands from Hongbin’s back, tugging Jaehwan closer; whispering something into the other’s ear.

“New birthday gift, making our sub scream.” Jaehwan smiles at the thought. They flip a coin to see who’ll go first. The coin lands on heads, Jaehwan is first while Taekwoon watches.

~***~

Jaehwan holds Hongbin’s hips, making him get on his hands. His slick fingers trail down the younger’s spine, and in between, pressing against Hongbin’s entrance. “Wait,” Jaehwan says, motioning to the ring of metal around the younger’s balls. Taekwoon nods and Jaehwan removes the ring, earning a look of confusion from Hongbin.

“Taekwoon says, come as much as you want. As loudly as you want.” With that, Jaehwan pushes his fingers in, earning him a well-deserved moan. He feels the younger push back, grinding against his two fingers. He decides to indulge the other for a little bit longer, give him some control before taking it all back once more. He watches as Hongbin moves slightly, his arms already struggling to keep him upright.

When it seems like it’s too much, Jaehwan pulls them out, watching as Hongbin’s loose hole twitches. He lubes his cock, pushing the head in. Hongbin stumbles onto his elbows, groaning as his legs shake.

“Do you want more?” Jaehwan asks, holding Hongbin’s hips steady. “Tell me. What do you want?” If he isn’t paying attention, he’d miss the shallow dip of Hongbin’s head. “Verbally.”

“Y-yes,” Hongbin breathlessly moans out, his words slurring together. “Please? Please? I-I want to… I need to…” Jaehwan pushes in, slowly this time and watching the younger fall apart under his fingertips. Then, he sets the pace, snapping his hips in faster and harder than before.

The general pace Jaehwan usually goes at, knowing Hongbin can take it. And it’s fucking exhilarating. He lives for the sounds of utter pleasure, as he hears their kitchen fill with Hongbin’s moans and incoherent sentences. He lives for the high, whiney pleads.

_“Pleasepleaseplease letme come.”_

A string of pleasured noises emits from the younger and Jaehwan continues to thrust, forcing himself over, pushing Hongbin onto the table.

Not that Hongbin minds, his arms being unable to keep himself upright any longer. Jaehwan leans down, marking Hongbin with tiny bites. Another cluster of moans and begging erupts into the air, a musical to Jaehwan’s ears. He feels his limit approaching, so he moves his hips faster, harder, and making sure to hit all the right spots.

He hears the moans grow louder and louder with each thrust, shooting Taekwoon a look of triumph. He’s going to win, and this will be the best birthday present for Taekwoon. All Taekwoon does is smile back, watching the scene, completely unfazed. Jaehwan grunts, cursing when his limit is reached. Below, Hongbin twitches, fingernails digging into the wood.

However, when Jaehwan pulls out, Hongbin crumples onto the floor. Jaehwan frowns, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Jaehwannie,” Taekwoon says, scooping up the young boy. “Make sure you clean the kitchen. Massage oil stains will ruin the table.” Jaehwan makes a noise of displeasure, watching them both leave the kitchen. He turns his attention to the table, when something dawns upon him.

Hongbin hadn’t come.

~***~

Hongbin lays on Jaehwan and Taekwoon’s soft queen-sized bed, his hands and legs bound to the bedposts, spreading him out in an X shape. His eyes look around the room, staring at all the different snippets of their lives. The desire to release burrows its way into his mind, ebbing away at all sanity he has. Shockingly, he wasn’t able to when Jaehwan fucked him, a strange thing indeed and Hongbin wonders why.

All the other times Jaehwan fucks him, whether it be slow and meaningful or hard and fast, he’s able to come untouched. Jaehwan has a talent of giving Hongbin multiple orgasms within one session. Leaving the youngest in utter bliss and exhaustion. 

But Taekwoon, Taekwoon is different. He enjoys giving pleasure from the very beginning, dragging it out till Hongbin has no other choice but to come. One that feels like his entire body is being dragged up and soul being sent straight to heaven. It’s completely mind-blowing, and blinding.

Above him, he sees Taekwoon. A soft smile on his face as he walks closer, giving Hongbin another breathtaking kiss. Hongbin arches his back up, wanting to break from his restraints and wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s neck. But Taekwoon breaks the kiss first, pulling away; leaving the younger gasping for air.

His eyes close halfway, staring lazily as Taekwoon maneuvers himself in between Hongbin’s legs. He runs his fingers up the younger’s thighs, listening to the small whimpers that fills the bedroom. His finger presses against Hongbin’s gaping hole. Still sensitive from Jaehwan and pulsing against Taekwoon’s finger.

“I don’t think you need to be stretched out,” Taekwoon mumbles, drizzling some lube over a small toy. “Do you remember this?” He holds the small egg attached to a cord and Hongbin nods. Taekwoon smiles, pushing it in slowly, drawing out long moans. “Good. I always wanted to fuck you with it on.”

Hongbin swallows, eagerly waiting for the experience. He death grips the comforter when he feels the toy settling inside of him. His eyes flutter shut when Taekwoon places another kiss, moving his hips into Hongbin, slowly, languidly. Hongbin’s eyes shoot open when Taekwoon turns that toy on, moaning when it buzzes against that spot Jaehwan has a talent for getting.

Hongbin arches his back, pushing his hips against Taekwoon, trying to meet him halfway. His head’s thrown back, the bell on his collar ringing as Hongbin tries to ground himself. His mind’s too far gone, desiring more. The lingering desire overwhelms his mind. For two weeks he’s been on edge, for two weeks he’s been wanting to come so badly. 

Embarrassingly, his moans grow louder when Taekwoon lazily strokes his erection. His head thrown to the side, exposing his unmarked muscled neck. Taekwoon takes that opportunity to lick and mark the virgin skin. Hongbin feels tears prickling the edge of his eyes, spilling over when Taekwoon overstimulates him with love.

Finally, when the stimulations prove to be too much, Hongbin screams. His back arches as his orgasm rips through him. His throat goes dry from screaming out in utter pleasure, his hands nearly breaking those fabric ties. But, Taekwoon isn’t finished.

He manages to pull another orgasm from Hongbin, ripping another scream of intense pleasure before Taekwoon manages to hit his own. He shudders, feeling the younger tremble, trying to squirm away from the stimulations, under his finger tips. Taekwoon turns the toy off, removing the cat ears and the restraints. He pulls out, leaning down and kissing Hongbin on the forehead.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, running his hand through Hongbin’s sweat slicked hair. He hears Hongbin mutter something incoherently, his eyes fluttering shut. Taekwoon wraps the boy in a blanket, kicking the master bedroom door open to see a very annoyed and peeved Jaehwan in the hallway.

“Looks like I won.” Taekwoon smiles, pushing his way into the bathroom to give Hongbin a much-needed bath.

“Fuck you Taekwoonnie,” Jaehwan responds, getting a laugh from Taekwoon before the sound of rushing bath water cuts through. 

~***~

Taekwoon decides to fulfill his dream of feeding Hongbin cake when he wakes up a couple hours later. His lower half still sore from their long session, so, Taekwoon carries him around the small home. Earning him little whines from Hongbin about being embarrassed. But, Hongbin stops his whining when Taekwoon feeds him forkfuls of cake.

 _Clearly, he isn’t embarrassed by that_ , Taekwoon thinks, smiling fondly when Jaehwan comes and pets his head. Cuddling the youngest till he tries to escape. Another embarrassment indeed.

~***~

For the next month and a half, Jaehwan and Taekwoon competes to see who can make Hongbin scream the loudest. The current winner only leads it by a few decibels. As much as it hurts Hongbin’s throat, he couldn’t find a reason to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you like my work and want to keep supporting me, please don't hesitate to buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/lithium012   
> But it's not required at all!


End file.
